


Kemerdekaan ialah Hak Segala Bangsa, Tak Terkecuali Gendang Telinga Kita

by CyclicCocoon



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen, Joui 4, Joui War
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyclicCocoon/pseuds/CyclicCocoon
Summary: “Zura, jangan nyanyi deh, seriusan. Kalo suara lo meliuk-liuk karena nyanyi, nggak ada merdu-merdunya. Kasian kuping anak buah lo ntar.”“Katsura, bukan Zura. Jangan begitu, lah. Nyanyi itu hak asasi manusia, Gintoki.”





	Kemerdekaan ialah Hak Segala Bangsa, Tak Terkecuali Gendang Telinga Kita

Langit cerah tanpa awan malam itu, cahaya bulan purnama menyelinap masuk dari celah-celah dedaunan di hutan yang dijadikan kamp para pemberontak Joui. Di antara mereka, ada empat sosok remaja yang duduk (dan tiduran) di sekeliling api unggun yang sudah hampir habis nyalanya.

Dalam dua minggu terakhir, kondisi pasukan Joui relatif aman tenteram. Pertempuran terakhir mereka berhasil membuat pasukan Bakufu terpaksa mundur untuk sementara. Beberapa tim pengintai mereka juga membawa kabar baik, bahwa pasukan tentara Amanto yang tadinya berkemah di balik gunung di sebelah barat mereka menarik diri tiga hari lalu. Hampir tak ada pertarungan yang berarti, kecuali tepat kemarin saat seorang dari mereka menyerbu barak pasukan Bakufu untuk membebaskan kawan-kawan mereka yang tertangkap.

Malam itu, kamp pasukan Joui relatif lebih tenang dari biasanya. Suara yang terdengar hanya suara gemerisik daun dan obrolan ringan dari orang-orang yang masih terjaga. Oh, dan satu lagi, suara petikan shamisen.

Di depan api unggun, Katsura dan Sakamoto berdebat santai tentang waktu paling pas untuk buang air besar, berputar-putar di topik yang sama sejak satu jam sebelumnya. Di dekat mereka, Takasugi sibuk memetik shamisennya, sambil berusaha menyembunyikan kegirangannya seharian itu karena dapat “mainan” baru. Usaha yang tidak terlalu berjalan dengan baik, tampaknya, karena tanpa sadar dia mulai bersenandung sendiri sembari mengikuti nada alat musik di tangannya.

“Takasugi, kalo main shamisen ya main shamisen aja. Jangan nyanyi segala,” orang keempat mulai bersuara. Matanya yang terpejam sejak tadi (entah karena tidur atau karena asyik mendengarkan suara kawan-kawannya) kini terbuka sebelah sambil mendelik ke arah Takasugi. Takasugi yang tertangkap basah cuma mendengus lalu membalikkan badan.

“Ahaha, bangun juga dia. Nyenyak tidurnya, Gintoki?”

Orang yang ditanya, Sakata Gintoki, membenarkan posisi selimut tipisnya sambil merubah posisi kakinya lalu meletakkan kedua tangan di belakang kepala sebagai bantal jadi-jadian. “Gue nggak tidur,” katanya sambil menguap.

“Ah, aku tahu lagu itu, Takasugi! Aku pernah dengar dari kapten Matsubara dulu,” Katsura menimpali. “Tapi betul apa kata Gintoki, mungkin lebih baik biar orang lain yang nyanyi. Supaya yang satu bisa fokus ke vokal, yang satu fokus ke senar.”

“Duh, dia malah ikut-ikutan. Zura, lo lebih-lebih lagi. Jangan nyanyi deh, seriusan. Kalo suara lo meliuk-liuk karena nyanyi, nggak ada merdu-merdunya. Kasian kuping anak buah lo ntar.”

“Katsura, bukan Zura. Jangan begitu, lah. Nyanyi itu hak asasi manusia, Gintoki.”

“Anak buah lo juga punya hak asasi untuk dilindungi telinganya dari ancaman penjajahan alien. Mentang-mentang jago pidato, jangan kira lo juga otomatis jago dalam urusan tarik suara. Kalo mereka jadi budek di medan tempur lo mau tanggung jawab?” Gintoki merutuk-rutuk.

“Ahahahahaha, Kintoki, sejak kapan maneh sewot ngurus anak orang?”

“Gue bukannya sewot, gue cuma memperjuangkan kemerdekaan gendang telinga gue,” balas Gintoki, merasa kekurangan tenaga untuk meluruskan panggilan nyeleneh dari Sakamoto.

Takasugi membalikkan badan sekali lagi, kali ini menghadap teman-temannya. “Hm? Bukannya barusan lo ngebelain anak buahnya Zura?”

“Aku Katsura, bukan Zura. Lalu aku harus apa, dong? Yang namanya nyanyi kan harus meliuk-liukkan suara.”

“Ya cari dong yang nggak meliuk-liuk.”

“Mana ada lagu yang nggak meliuk-liuk.”

“Kalo gitu gak usah nyanyi sekalian, beres deh.”

“Oh, ada!” Sakamoto menjentikkan jari, “Waktu itu aku dengar dari Pak Yamaguchi, ada jenis musik baru yang katanya semua orang bisa tanpa perlu bersuara merdu.” Melihat tanda tanya imajiner yang terbentuk di atas kepala ketiga temannya, Sakamoto mengklarifikasi, “Itu lho, Pak Yamaguchi yang pernah kubilang kemarin. Pedagang yang bakal memasok stok senjata kita. Katanya dia pernah diajari kenalannya waktu mampir ke negeri tetangga.”

“Aah? Yang bener aja. Bukan musik produk dalam negeri, dong?” Gintoki mengomel sendiri sambil berusaha mengubah posisi kakinya untuk kesekian kalinya.

“Bisa dinyanyiin tanpa perlu suara merdu? Kok gue nggak yakin, ya.”

“Yaa entahlah. Kalau nggak salah nama musiknya … hmm apa, ya? Rab? Rap? Rat? Ah tak tahulah, nanti aku tanya lagi. Besok pagi aku mau ke sana, mau nego harga. Tempatnya di desa sekitar sepuluh kilometer ke arah tenggara. Mau ikut? Hitung-hitung cuci mata, mumpung situasi di sini aman sentosa dan bisa ditinggal sebentar.”

“Gue nggak dulu, deh. Besok mesti ngurus anak-anak rekrutan baru yang dibawa Zura dua hari lalu soalnya,” kata Takasugi sambil mengetes petikan shamisennya lagi.

“Gue juga nggak. Waraji gue putus gara-gara kejar-kejaran sama kuda ngamuk kemaren.”

Katsura mengangkat tangannya, “Aku ikut.”

Ketiga orang lainnya menoleh heran ke arah Katsura, tak menyangka bahwa panglima mereka ternyata bisa juga berniat pergi meninggalkan kamp untuk alasan cuci mata.

“Tumben. Biasanya kalo ada waktu luang lo lebih milih berkutat dengan peta atau ngecek logistik atau ngajak ngobrol pasukan atau mampir ke tenda medik.”

“Atau nyolong nori di tenda logistik buat dibikin onigiri, atau berburu kucing buat dielus-elus, atau ngegalauin janda desa sebelah, atau nyari temen buat main Uno.”

“Ahahahahaha, kayaknya Zura ikut bukan buat alasan cuci mata, deh. Pasti buat lihat-lihat situasi, kan?”

“Apa bedanya lihat-lihat situasi sama cuci mata, coba?” Gintoki pelan-pelan bangun dari rebahannya sambil mengernyit, beralih duduk bersandar ke batang pohon melintang di sebelah Sakamoto. “Tebakan gue sih buat mampir ke tukang pangkas rambut. Iya, kan? Pasti dia muak setelah ribuan kali dijambak sana jambak sini sama musuh. Hahaha, sukurin. Siapa suruh punya rambut panjang-panjang pas perang.”

“Mana bisa Zura jadi korban jambak, lha wong rambutnya itu malah udah kayak cambuk, ahahahahaha.”

Merasa dapat bahan ledekan, Takasugi menyahut sambil cengengesan, “Gintoki, apa lo nggak bisa pake otak lo dikit kalo bikin tebakan? Setelah sejauh ini, masa iya lo nggak mikir kalo Zura udah kebal sama jambak-jambakan?”

“Berisik lo, Takasugeng.”

“Siapa yang lo panggil Takasugeng, hah, Gentongki?”

Katsura tersenyum simpul melihat kelakuan teman-temannya, dan segera membuka mulut sebelum perang lokal tersulut di tengah-tengah kamp. “Bukan untuk cuci mata, kok. Aku ikut demi tugas mahapenting yang menyangkut hajat hidup Joui. Oh iya, aku Katsura, bukan Zura.” Katsura bangkit berdiri lalu menepuk-nepuk _hakama_ -nya yang sedikit kotor oleh daun kering, “Sudah selarut ini, kalian balik sana ke tugas masing-masing. Takasugi ada tugas jaga di pos utara, kan? Sakamoto, katanya ada rapat dengan anak buahmu malam ini?”

“Ah, iya, tadinya pengen mampir ke sini sebentar, tapi jadi keterusan, ahahaha.”

Takasugi mengatur senar shamisennya untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum berdiri dan masuk ke tenda mereka dengan shamisen di tangan. Sakamoto ikut berdiri lalu mengambil beberapa ranting kering untuk kemudian dilemparkan ke api unggun yang sudah hampir mati. Gintoki manyun tanpa beranjak.

“Terus gue ngapain, dong?” kata Gintoki.

“Tugas lo itu minum analgesik yang tadi dikasih Tatsuma lalu istirahat sampe pagi. Atau sampe siang, terserah,” sahut Takasugi dari dalam tenda.

Mendengar bunyi _ck_  pelan dari mulut Gintoki, Katsura menghela napas. “Jangan ngeyel, Gintoki. Lukamu harus sembuh sebelum operasi penggerebekan kapal Amanto nanti.”

Takasugi keluar lagi dari dalam tenda, kali ini tanpa shamisen.

“Analgesik nggak ada hubungannya sama sembuhnya gue. Gue minum sebaskom tablet pun luka gue nggak akan nutup lebih cepet.”

“Ahaha, kalau minum sebaskom mah yang ada bakal overdosis,” sahut Sakamoto, yang kemudian berubah raut mukanya menjadi setingkat lebih serius, “Gintoki. Besok aku sekalian cari persediaan obat, kok. Aku nanti pulang dengan stok analgesik segunung, jadi pasti cukup buat seluruh pasukan. Nggak perlu takut habis, minum aja.”

Melihat Gintoki masih memasang ekspresi setengah ogah, Takasugi ikut menimpali, “Emangnya siapa yang bilang kalo obatnya bisa bikin luka lo sembuh cepet? Pokoknya minum aja sana. Lo itu kalo lagi kesakitan biasanya jadi berkali-kali lipat lebih nyebelin,” diikuti dengan gerutu superpelan _siapa suruh ngegerebek barak Bakufu sendirian._

“Ah, masa?” setelah beberapa saat, Gintoki menjawab dan berusaha berdiri akhirnya, yang langsung disambut Sakamoto dan Katsura untuk dipapah ke dalam tenda, “sori deh kalo gitu.”

Setelah memastikan bahwa Gintoki sudah meminum obat, diganti perbannya (yang butuh entah berapa gulung untuk luka tebasan panjang di perutnya), dan dibungkus rapat dalam dua lapis selimut (yang entah bagaimana sudah tergelar rapi begitu Gintoki masuk tenda), Katsura, Sakamoto, dan Takasugi akhirnya keluar, bersiap memenuhi tugas masing-masing.

“Nggak apa-apa dia ditinggal sendiri? Demamnya belum turun lho ternyata,” tanya Sakamoto.

“Untuk sekarang, iya. Cuma sebentar, kok. Toh nanti aku ke sana lagi.”

“Omong-omong, Zura,” kata Takasugi, yang otomatis ditanggapi dengan _Katsura, bukan Zura_ , “maksud lo tugas mahapenting tadi itu apa?”

Dari kejauhan, mereka mendengar teriakan _Tatsumaaa, besok kalo nemu kacang azuki, gue nitip beliin dooong_ dari dalam tenda.

“Ya seperti yang kubilang: sesuatu yang menyangkut hajat hidup Joui.”

Mereka mendengar teriakan kedua _Tatsumaa, nitip cariin waraji juga yaaa._

Setelah menjawab teriakan Gintoki dengan _iyaaa_  dengan suara dua kali lebih menggelegar, Sakamoto bertanya lagi sambil mengusap-usap dagu, “Menyangkut hajat hidup Joui… contohnya?”

“Contohnya, memperjuangkan kemerdekaan gendang telinga kalian.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tadinya ini cuma tentang gimana ceritanya Zura pertama kali kenal istilah "rap." Tapi ujung-ujungnya malah jadi begini, ahahahaha.
> 
> Dan tadinya mau pake istilah "panglima" buat gelarnya Takasugi ("Kiheitai Soutoku" / Kiheitai Commander), tapi ujung-ujungnya malah kepake buat istilah "shou" (General). Dan sekarang saya bingung mau nerjemahin "soutoku" pake istilah apa --a
> 
> P.S.: Tentang shamisennya Takasugi... anggap aja itu barang dari barak pasukan Bakufu yang dicolong seseorang kemarin.


End file.
